


Poco importa che i colori abbiano smesso di esistere

by Neneko



Series: Poco importa che i colori abbiano smesso di esistere [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindness, Canon-Typical Violence, Color Blindness, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, FB prompt, Gen, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Lilith is not real, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Puppies, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Season/Series 11, Temporary Blindness, The Darkness - Freeform, What-If, bad ones and good ones, but not real ones, darker than my usual fics, h/c, more hurt than confort, sorta...
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secondo batch di prompts su Facebook.</p><p>*What if season 11*<br/>"L'Oscurità è semplicemente svanita nel nulla così com'era apparsa… il <em>buio</em>, invece, è rimasto.<br/>Da quel momento, Sam ha smesso di vedere ed ha iniziato a <em>sentire</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poco importa che i colori abbiano smesso di esistere

**Author's Note:**

> *NON BETATA*  
> Se doveste trovare degli errori che mi sono sfuggiti nonostante tutto, vi sarei grata se me lo faceste notare! <3
> 
> !!ATTENZIONE!!  
> Nella storia sono presenti una decapitazione ed un breve accenno a delle torture; entrambe non descritte in maniera grafica, avvengono nel mondo onirico (non si tratta, quindi, di realtà); ma preferisco specificarlo.

**What if season eleven.**

Sam è cieco.

Esattamente cinque ore, diciassette minuti e tre secondi prima _-quattro, cinque, sei-_ l'Oscurità è calata su di loro come un manto, avvolgendo le pareti dell'Impala e scrollandola con furia, assordandoli con un boato tanto potente e spaventoso da ricordargli le grida dell'Inferno.

Il viso tirato di Dean (la mascella così tesa da fargli temere per i suoi denti) è stata l'ultima cosa che ha visto prima che tutto venisse risucchiato nell'ombra.

Uno scossone più forte degli altri e la macchina ha compiuto un giro su sé stessa, prima di ripiombare a terra in una pioggia di frammenti di vetro, mozzandogli il fiato. Nell'improvviso silenzio, il suo primo istinto è stato quello di cercare suo fratello, assicurarsi che fosse ancora tutto intero… ed è allora che si è accorto di come qualcosa non andasse.

L'Oscurità è semplicemente svanita nel nulla così com'era apparsa… il _buio_ , invece, è rimasto.  
Da quel momento, Sam ha smesso di vedere ed ha iniziato a _sentire_.

Adesso si trovano in una stanza d'hotel.  
Dean si è chiuso in un mutismo ostinato poco dopo l'accaduto (quasi lui fosse diventato sordo, anziché cieco) quindi può solo supporre in quale Stato, città o hotel si trovino; ma ci sono un'infinità di altri dettagli di cui è acutamente consapevole.

La puzza di mobili vecchi, chiuso e muffa, quella sarebbe difficile da ignorare per chiunque; ma è sicuro che le persone normali non possano _annusare_ le tracce delle persone che hanno dormito in una stanza nell'ultimo mese: ne percepisce dodici, no, tredici, e di ognuno saprebbe descrivere l'aspetto e cos'abbiano fatto e…

Il filo dei suoi pensieri si spezza di nuovo quando suo fratello deglutisce ed il suono lo fa sobbalzare, causandogli una fitta di dolore quando la sua mano viene a contatto con la vecchia coperta, simile a carta abrasiva per la sua pelle ipersensibile; la quantità d'aria tra il suo letto e quello di Dean è di colpo troppo poca e si sente soffocare e sì, è sicuro che questo alle persone normali non accada.

Una voce melliflua nella sua testa gli sussurra che lui non è affatto normale, _è un mostro_ , e Sam vorrebbe urlare ma ha paura che il suono della sua voce lo possa assordare, così si morde la lingua ed il dolore è una stilettata che lo fa ricrollare sul materasso, esausto.

Dean ritrova improvvisamente la sua, di voce, e le sue mani gli stringono le spalle -brividi freddi gli accapponano la pelle, quando perfino lo spostamento d'aria sembra essere troppo da sopportare- gridando il suo nome più volte, la litania di _Sam_ che diventa subito _Sammy_ conosciuta, familiare, eppure non per questo meno spaventosa.

Cerca il suo viso invano, gli occhi spalancati su un mare di nero.  
Può contare i centimetri che li separano senza il minimo sforzo, eppure non può vederlo.  
Alle loro spalle, Lucifero ride, _ride, sempre più forte,_ fino a quando la sua risata copre tutti gli altri rumori e ci sono soltanto il Diavolo, Sam ed il buio.

Dopo, non sente più nulla.

\--------------------------------------

Dean ha un brutto taglio sulla tempia; la pelle pulsa e tira, incrostata di sangue secco che non ha ancora avuto modo di ripulire. È un uomo pieno di difetti, ma non si può dire che non conosca le sue priorità: in quel momento la priorità assoluta è capire cosa accidenti sia successo a Sammy.

Quando Baby si è ribaltata, ha battuto la testa contro il parabrezza (giusto un secondo prima che andasse in briciole), tanto forte da perdere conoscenza per un attimo. Ha riaperto gli occhi che Sam non ci vedeva già più.

Non vuole pensare alla sua reazione quando gli ha preso il viso tra le mani, cercando graffi o ferite nascosti da quegli stupidi capelli troppo lunghi; al modo in cui le ha allontanate come se scottassero, o come i suoi occhi spalancati lo fissavano senza vederlo.

“Dean, penso di essere diventato cieco.”

Se n'è uscito così, una manciata di parole sussurrate, quasi inudibili; e diavolo, che razza di frase sarebbe, _penso di essere diventato cieco?!_ L'ha domandato anche a lui; l'ha gridato, più forte di quanto volesse. Sam è trasalito, ritraendosi contro la parete ammaccata dell'Impala come se avesse paura di lui; l'ha fatto sentire un _mostro_.

Quando ha iniziato a dare di matto, ha dovuto farsi forza per riuscire ad avvicinarglisi di nuovo, in preda al terrore di potergli fare male _perchè è veleno e rovina tutto ciò che tocca lasciandosi dietro terra bruciata, e le persone a cui tiene muoiono sempre dolorosamente._

Il suo fratellino l'ha cercato con lo sguardo e lui non ha distolto il proprio nemmeno il tempo di un battito di ciglia; solo quando gli occhi hanno iniziato a bruciargli e gli si sono riempiti di lacrime ha serrato le palpebre con forza, ma le lacrime non si sono fermate. Quando Sam è svenuto, nemmeno i sensi di colpa gli hanno impedito di provare sollievo.

Vederlo ridotto in quelle condizioni grottesche gli è insostenibile.  
Non è la prima volta che succede, ma sono cose a cui non ci si abitua mai. Quando Sam soffre, Dean soffre con lui: è sempre stato così, che si trattasse di una sbucciatura sulle ginocchia o di prove in grado di distruggerti da dentro. L'Oscurità non fa eccezione.

“Ne usciremo, Sammy, vedrai” sussurra con fervore, tenendosi a debita distanza; ma non ci crede davvero. Questa volta, teme che non basterà unire le forze -loro due soltanto contro il mondo intero- per uscirne vincenti.

_Dean ha paura._

\----------------------------------------------------------

 _Sta sognando._  
Sam lo capisce subito perché il mondo ha ripreso ad essere composto da forme, anziché _sensazioni_. Non pensa nemmeno per un secondo di essere _guarito_ : ha smesso di essere ottimista molto tempo fa. Dieci anni prima, quando cacciare un Wendigo sembrava un compito arduo, era _ricolmo_ di ottimismo, di speranze: la speranza di tornare a casa e diventare un avvocato, di trovare Jessica ad aspettarlo, di vivere una vita _normale_.

Con il tempo, la sua idea di normalità è cambiata. Oggi, il suo ideale di vita è un mondo privo di calamità sovvrannaturali, in cui Dean possa aver modo di sentire la sabbia tra le dita per la prima volta in assoluto; in cui lui potrebbe anche avere un cane, un giorno, _ma non salirebbe sull'Impala, lo giura._

Respira a pieni polmoni, adesso che l'aria non è altro che aria. Si passa una mano sul petto, ed il solletichio -non c'è dolore, nessun marasma di odori ad opprimerlo e soffocarlo e _farlo impazzire_ \- lo fa esplodere in una risata piena, genuina. È _libero_ , per il tempo di un sogno.

Poco importa che i colori abbiano smesso di esistere, come in un film in bianco e nero.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Suo fratello dorme da ormai dodici ore. Ha passato buona parte del tempo a tenerlo d'occhio, temendo che potesse svegliarsi di soprassalto o avere un'altra crisi, ma Sam non si è mosso nemmeno una volta. Il suo petto si alza e si abbassa con regolarità, respiri profondi che Dean non può fare a meno di incitare mentalmente, _bravo, Sammy, respira e non dare di matto._

Ha il portatile sulle ginocchia, qualcosa come dieci pagine di news aperte contemporaneamente in cerca di ragguagli sull'Oscurità, ma la verità è che nelle ultime venti ore non solo non vi è stata traccia di cataclismi, genocidi di massa o apparizioni di creature sovrannaturali sconosciute; sembra addirittura che il _male_ , nelle sue diverse incarnazioni, sia improvvisamente svanito dalla faccia della terra.

Dean sospetta si tratti della proverbiale calma prima della tempesta… ed è quasi certo che sarà una tempesta epocale. Non si sente al sicuro, nonostante il sale, tutti i sigilli che conosce e le trappole sparsi per tutta la stanza; rimpiange la sicurezza del bunker, distante ore e ore di viaggio.

Con un sospiro, chiude il portatile e lo appoggia sul comodino.

L'assenza di tracce non gli ha comunque impedito di accanirsi nelle ricerche -proprio lui, non è ridicolo?- nello sforzo di tenersi occupato, di non pensare a quanto si trovino nei casini fino al collo (anche se _casini_ non è proprio il termine che userebbe).

 _...oppure, di non pensare a ciò che ha fatto sotto l'effetto del Marchio._  
Già, il Marchio. Si passa un dito sul braccio, sfregando la pelle nel punto in cui, fino a poche ore prima, il segno spiccava livido sulla sua pelle. Solo con sé stesso (anche se non davvero, non lo è mai davvero) Dean non può evitare di ricordare -brevi flash, il panico negli occhi del ragazzino Styne prima che gli sparasse, il sangue sul viso di Castiel e _quello sul corpo di Charlie_ , e ancora i suoi occhi allo specchio cambiare dal verde al nero- e vorrebbe gridare, o rompere qualcosa, ma sveglierebbe Sam e non se lo può permettere.

Nasconde il volto tra le mani, come se quel gesto bastasse a nasconderlo, a proteggerlo dal peso della vergogna. _È un fallimento_ : ha passato anni a proteggere gli esseri umani -a provarci, almeno- dallo stesso tipo di creature in cui ha poi finito per trasformarsi. _Ha quasi ucciso suo fratello, e ha desiderato di farlo._

È un fallimento ed un _mostro_.

È grato che Sam non possa vederlo, quando si lascia andare ad un pianto miserevole, senza cercare nemmeno di mettere in piedi tutta la sua pantomima di uomo forte e tutto di un pezzo; le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi come quand'era bambino ma nessun grembo materno in cui nascondersi, una ninnananna patetica che lo culla in un sonno agitato.

Sam sceglie proprio quel momento per svegliarsi, ma Dean non può saperlo.

–-------------------------------------------

 _C'è un cane_ , all'interno del sogno.  
Ha le orecchie morbide e lo guarda come se fosse il centro del suo mondo, come se in lui ci fosse davvero qualcosa di buono e puro. Sam non si è mai sentito puro, ma per un attimo si permette di crederci. Per un attimo, si sente in pace con sé stesso… prima che si svegli.

Risvegliarsi è un po' come morire (una volta di più, ma non si è mai abituato).  
Tornare a sentire è ancora più doloroso, con il ricordo felice del sogno ancora stampato in mente; centinaia di informazioni lo assalgono come una massa compatta e deve imparare di nuovo a respirare, con quel peso che gli comprime il petto e pesa tonnellate, _tonnellate_.

Il buio sembra ancora più fitto e lo terrorizza.

A proteggerlo dalle unghie che gli affondano nel petto -là dove il solletichio l'aveva fatto ridere, e vorrebbe poter sognare di nuovo, vorrebbe sognare _per sempre_ \- vi è soltanto la maglietta sottile che indossa, quella che gratta contro la sua pelle e la infiamma e fa _male_. Se servisse a smettere di _percepire_ , sarebbe capace di strapparsi via l'anima con le proprie mani.

Nel marasma, due odori lo colpiscono più forte degli altri: _lacrime_ , e Dean (sta dormendo, per fortuna). Dean ha pianto per colpa sua e Sam all'improvviso è del tutto dimentico di sé: si lascia scivolare sul pavimento, incurante del dolore atroce che gli provoca l'impatto -sentendo di meritarlo, invece- e lì rimane disteso, raggomitolato in posizione fetale e con gli occhi chiusi (dietro le palpebre c'è solo altro nero) lasciandosi schiacciare senza opporre più resistenza.

Quando sente una mano piagata accarezzargli i capelli -nello stesso modo in cui lui ha accarezzato le orecchie del suo cane immaginario- non ne è stupito: è solo sensazione che va ad aggiungersi alle altre, nulla più. Solo una giusta punizione in più.

\----------------------------------------

I sogni di Dean solitamente sono di due tipi.  
Ci sono quelli bagnati, pieni di asiatiche maggiorate e acrobazie stravaganti, che lo fanno alzare di buon umore o imbarazzato a seconda che si trovi nella privacy del bunker o in una stanza d'hotel e che sono una minoranza; poi ci sono gli incubi.

Quand'era un bambino, prima di iniziare a cacciare, i protagonisti assoluti dei suoi incubi erano il calore del fuoco e il cuore che batteva a mille, il rumore dei suoi passi sugli scalini e il peso di suo fratello -praticamente un neonato- tra le braccia. Più tardi, dopo ogni caccia andata a buon fine, Dean riviveva le stesse scene per più notti di fila… ma le cose non andavano mai così bene.

Ci sono stati anche incubi in cui Sammy gli voltava le spalle e si allontanava verso la sua nuova vita, una noiosa vita da universitario prima e da avvocato poi, abbandonando lui e loro padre per una presunta _normalità_ ; perché nonostante con gli anni si sia assuefatto alla paura del sovrannaturale, quella di rimanere solo, di perdere la sua _famiglia_ -di cui Sam praticamente è l'ultimo componente, ormai- ecco, quella paura non l'ha mai abbandonato.

Dean è disgustato da sé stesso, ma ci sono due cose che gli mancano di quand'era un demone: la leggerezza nel non provare _nulla_ (rimorso, tristezza o perfino _affetto_ ) se non un costante bisogno di distruzione, di violenza; e la totale assenza di sogni, piacevoli o sgradevoli che fossero.

I demoni non dormono, i demoni non sognano, ma lui lo sta facendo proprio adesso.

Si trova nella versione grottesca di un cinema, unico spettatore all'interno della sala. La sua poltroncina è un trono di spine; i rovi che tengono i polsi incatenati ai braccioli sono onirici, ma i solchi che gli scavano la pelle scoperta non lo sembrano affatto.

Lo schermo comincia a trasmettere immagini confuse e da quella sottospecie di sedile burtoniano fuoriescono due grossi rami, fino a formare un paraocchi irto di spine lunghe un dito ai lati del suo viso che gli lascia come unica possibilità quella di guardare dritto davanti a sé.

Sarebbe ridicolo, se non fosse così impotente: è come trovarsi all'interno di un film horror di serie z, ma nel ruolo del protagonista, il che cambia decisamente la visuale delle cose. Dean si lascia scappare una risata amara.

Lo schiocco di disapprovazione è qualcosa che non si aspettava affatto, ma non è quello a fargli gelare il sangue nelle vene: la colpa è di _quella_ voce, che non ha dimenticato nemmeno dopo anni, una vocetta infantile e cantilenante.

“Dean, fa' silenzio… Sta per cominciare!”

Lilith è morta anni fa.

L'ha uccisa Sam davanti ai suoi occhi e comunque aveva abbandonato quel tramite già da un pezzo: non c'è nessun motivo razionale per cui si possa trovare davanti a lui, un dannato cucciolo di hellhound scodinzolante in braccio (grottesco grottesco _grottesco_ ) e se riesce a vederlo significa che gli mancano poche ore di vita.

“Ne sei proprio sicuro, Dean…?”

No, Dean non è sicuro: credeva di averlo soltanto pensato, eppure si sbagliava; come può essere certo che lei non sia reale, quindi...? La bambina solleva il cucciolo verso di lui, la sua lingua gli lecca il naso e l'alito fetido della creatura gli rivolta lo stomaco. Deve trattenersi per non vomitare anche l'anima (e forse potrebbe essere una buona idea).

Lilith ridacchia deliziata, poi svanisce.

Le immagini sullo schermo acquistano chiarezza e a sorpresa si ritrova a fissare sé stesso; ma non è preoccupato, anzi, le prime scene lo riempiono d'orgoglio: il Dean all'interno del film è forte ed efficiente, sconfigge ogni _cosa_ senza la minima fatica, salva intere famiglie. È un vero cacciatore, senza paura.

Passano diversi minuti, prima che noti un particolare: a parte lui, i mostri ed i _civili_ , non c'è nessun altro. Nonostante l'altro sé stesso si sia mosso in un arco temporale che comprende gli anni dalla sua adolescenza ad oggi, non c'è mai stata traccia di Sam, di John, o di qualsiasi altra persona che l'ha accompagnato nel corso della sua vita in nessuno dei fotogrammi.

Ha appena finito di pensarlo, quando l'altro Dean si ferma e _lo fissa_.  
Lo scenario alle sue spalle svanisce, lasciandolo avvolto da un grigiore uniforme, e lui si avvicina allo schermo fino a quando il suo viso è l'unica cosa visibile. Il largo sorriso che gli tira le labbra è straniante; è uguale al proprio e al tempo stesso non lo è affatto, macchiato di una sfumatura inquietante e crudele che non gli appartiene.

“Esatto, non c'è nessuno. E lo sai perché? Scommetto di sì, perché in fondo… tu sei me.”

Al di là dello schermo, i suoi occhi sono tornati neri, e l'altro Dean non è più solo ma lui vorrebbe che lo fosse. La prima è sua madre: il fuoco che la avviluppa non è colpa di Azazel, questa volta, ma sua, come il suo doppio si premura di ricordargli mentre lo appicca personalmente. Poi è la volta di suo padre; _Adam, Ash, Jo ed Ellen, Bobby, Kevin, Charlie…_ e decine di persone di cui non dovrebbe ricordarsi, perché sono _così tanti_ , ma che non può dimenticare. Perfino Castiel e Sam, nonostante siano ancora vivi, sono morti più di una volta a causa sua.

_“Sei veleno, Dean.”_

I demoni non sognano: ma quando la falce di Morte si abbatte sul collo di Sam -non è vero, non è vero, _è solo un sogno_ \- Dean non sa più cosa sia peggio, se gli incubi o il pensiero di porre fine alla vita di suo fratello.

 _Svegliati, svegliati, svegliati_ , pensa, e chiude gli occhi per non vedere, ma con i polsi intrappolati non ha modo di tapparsi le orecchie; il rumore sordo di qualcosa che rotola sul pavimento -non vuole pensare di cosa si tratti- è proprio ciò che lo sveglia.

\--------------------------------------

Dean sta ancora dormendo e Sam non l'ha mai invidiato così tanto, nemmeno quand'era il suo eroe assoluto e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per essere come lui. Cosa darebbe per riuscire ad addormentarsi…

Sono passati circa quarantasette minuti -non è sicuro sui secondi, crede di esserene perso qualcuno - da quando si è trascinato sul pavimento. In quel lasso di tempo ha scoperto che rimanere immobile e passivo sembra allontanare le allucinazioni e rendere meno doloroso quello che ha ormai rinominato _il flusso._

Non meno invasivo, soltanto più sopportabile: come se al posto del macigno che gli comprime i polmoni ci sia _soltanto_ una mano stretta attorno alla sua gola con forza; ma basta un cambiamento qualsiasi perché torni a sentirsi sopraffatto. Ha quasi avuto un'altra crisi, quando nella stanza in fondo al corridoio il quarantenne paranoico e pelato ha controllato se la porta fosse chiusa, il cigolio della maniglia simile ad uno sparo.

Suo fratello si sveglia urlando e la sua parodia di pace va in mille pezzi.  
Dean lo cerca -l'aria si muove attorno a lui, seguendo i movimenti della sua testa- e ci mette un attimo a trovarlo, mezzo nascosto com'è. Anziché gridare o correre ad abbracciarlo, nonostante Sam possa sentire il battito forsennato del suo cuore e perfino l'odore della sua agitazione, gli si rivolge in un sussurro.

“Stai bene, Sammy?”

Dean non è un campione d'empatia, almeno all'apparenza, eppure _ha già capito cosa fare._  
Non prova più ad avvicinarglisi, ma le sue mani sono tese verso di lui; rimane quanto più immobile possibile e a poco a poco Sam riesce a rilassarsi abbastanza da sentirsi in grado di parlare.

“È tutto… _troppo_ , Dean.” 

Si porta le mani alle orecchie nel tentativo inutile e sciocco di attutire il suono della sua stessa voce, ma continua ostinatamente a cercare di spiegarsi.

“Sento ogni cosa, _ogni cosa_. Sei a cinquanta centimetri di distanza -adesso hai spalancato gli occhi- e siamo nella terza camera a destra. C'e del sale sul bordo delle finestre e della porta, ne sento l'odore. Sento _tutto_ , Dean, è opprimente, è _troppo_ … vorrei solo dormire.”

Non gli dice che riesce ad _annusare_ la sua preoccupazione, la sua paura; tace anche sull'incubo che è sicuro sia stato la causa del suo urlo. Parlare così a lungo ha esaurito tutte le sue energie, ma non abbastanza da farlo scivolare nel sonno, per cui si limita a chiudersi di nuovo in sé stesso e prega - _chi_ , non è sicuro di saperlo- di addormentarsi in fretta.

\------------------

Sono passati due giorni e dell'Oscurità ancora nessuna traccia.  
Anche gli altri eventi sovrannaturali procedono ancora a rilento; qualche traccia di demoni qua e là, un kelpie ad un paio d'ore di distanza (non che abbiano modo di muoversi, comunque) ma nulla di rilevante.

Con il tempo, la loro situazione ha preso dei contorni più definiti: ci sono stati altre brevi conversazioni -una domanda di Dean, una risposta di Sam, per lo più, spesso separate da ore e ore di silenzio ed immobilità di entrambi- da cui ha potuto capire che suo fratello ha un solo, enorme problema: anche il più piccolo degli stimoli è una tortura per lui.

Sammy non fa altro che cercare di dormire, o passa il suo tempo immobile sul letto: gli ha ordinato per corrispondenza tre confezioni di lenzuola per neonati, sentendosi un idiota e una mamma chioccia al tempo stesso, ma per ora si è rivelata la sua mossa più intelligente.

Solo quando Sam dorme Dean si muove, mangia e cerca informazioni.  
La sensazione costante di fare sempre la mossa sbagliata, insieme all'impossibilità di aiutare suo fratello e alla mancanza di novità rilevanti, sono scaturite in un mal di testa cronico che minaccia di aprirgli la testa in due.

Non ha più dormito, dopo l'incubo dell'altra notte, e comincia ad sentirne gli effetti.

Quando qualcuno bussa alla porta, non si accorge di come abbia calpestato la striscia di sale, interrompendola: si aspettava che il fattorino gli porgesse le pizze e quando invece dei cartoni gli arriva un destro, si ritrova scaraventato a terra prima di poter reagire.

Il demone si dirige verso Sam e Dean non è abbastanza veloce da fermarlo, ma ci pensa la trappola a bloccarlo (non vuole pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se non ci fosse stata).

Sammy potrà essere cieco, ma nel suo affondo -poco fa dormiva, ed ora il coltello di Ruby è infilzato fino all'elsa nel cuore della creatura- non c'è niente di insicuro. Dovrebbe essere rassicurato, ma la realtà è che ne ha quasi timore: per una frazione di secondo, rivede in lui il Sam ubriaco di potere e sangue di demone: il suo volto è la stessa maschera di determinazione impietosa.

Poi si accasciano entrambi, demone e cacciatore, e l'impressione sbiadisce (ma non veloce come vorrebbe).

Evitando di guardare la figura insanguinata -il peso di un'altra morte sulle sue spalle- trascina suo fratello di nuovo a letto, poi si lascia cadere sul proprio e, più che addormentarsi, perde i sensi a sua volta.

\---------------------

Sta mangiando un'insalata, quando Dean gli appare davanti.

Sono giorni che non mangia, all'infuori dei suoi sogni. Ogni tanto beve, con grande fatica, ma -no, non vuole pensarci. Il mondo onirico è perfetto proprio perché non ha bisogno di pensare a cosa succede quand'è sveglio, e non vuole rovinarlo così.

ll cibo sarà pure la normalità, ma non può dire lo stesso della presenza di suo fratello. Per lo più, Sam è solo, qualche volta in compagnia del cane dalle orecchie soffici; a volte legge, o corre nel parco, e _respira_. Dean non è mai apparso prima d'ora.

A meno che…

“Sei il vero Dean?”

Suo fratello spalanca gli occhi, e all'improvviso ha un'aria davvero stupida. Sam ride -ride parecchio, quando sogna- e Dean gli fa eco, ma la sua è una risata incerta. “Siamo nello stesso sogno?” gli domanda, e non sarebbe nemmeno la prima volta, a pensarci bene.

Annuisce, lasciando cadere la forchetta. Giusto in tempo, perché Dean lo sta abbracciando, e in caso contrario avrebbe infilzato suo fratello e _hanno già abbastanza problemi così, grazie tante._ Riconosce quel particolare abbraccio, la ricerca di conferme che vi sta nascosta dietro _-sei davvero tu, fratellino? Sei davvero vivo?-_ e in un qualche modo intuisce che possa dipendere dall'incubo di Dean. Sa che si è trattenuto per giorni, tenendosi dentro quell'inquietudine.

Vorrebbe dirgli tante cose -chiedergli scusa, forse- ma suo fratello lo blocca prima che possa farlo.

“Stiamo per svegliarci.”

Vorrebbe chiedergli come faccia a saperlo, ma tutt'attorno a loro il mondo inizia a creparsi lasciando intravedere spicchi di buio ed anche se non è mai successo, sa cosa significhi. Dean gli prende di nuovo il viso tra le mani e tutto quello che sente, questa volta, è l'umidiccio sgradevole dei suoi palmi a contatto con la pelle.

“Mantieni lo sguardo fisso su di me.”

Sam non è mai stato un buon soldato, non ha mai amato seguire gli ordini, ma ha una fiducia sconfinata nei confronti di Dean. Così, fissa gli occhi nei suoi e non li distoglie nemmeno quando il mondo attorno a loro collassa e gli frana addosso.

Per qualche secondo -e improvvisamente non sa più quanti siano- vede tutto nero, di nuovo… poi, Dean riappare. La stanza d'hotel è malconcia, puzzolente e _grigia_.

Sam è sveglio e ci vede di nuovo.  
Il mondo ha perso i suoi colori e suo fratello ha incubi che lo fanno svegliare gridando, ma finalmente sono di nuovo in grado di combattere. Non c'è nulla che i Winchester non possano fare, insieme.

Hanno del lavoro da fare.  
Hanno _decisamente_ del lavoro da fare.


End file.
